The New Enemy
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: Rewrite. The Aliens were defeated, but a new enemy came forth. With a new set of troubles, comes a new mew...with a strange personality.
1. Chapter 1: Symptoms

**A New Enemy**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Azure here. Hope everyone's excited for this. It's up to you if you like the original or the new one better, so review and tell me your thoughts. As you will probably notice, my writing is much awesomer xD. The plot should follow the storyline, just much better and definable (the best way to describe it is FMA).**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who wanted a sequel. Your my motivation!**

**So, enjoy the first chapter of The New Enemy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Symptoms

An explosion shook the ground, smoke bellowing from craters in the pavement. More blasts of battle and fighting echoed around the area, where few pedestrians stayed to gawk at the sight. The smoke made everything nearly impossible to see, but amongst the battle cries, flashes of color could be seen with the distinct height set of a ten year old.

No one could possibly comprehend why on Earth ten year olds were in the smoke field, running around yelling out incoherent things, but if they knew…they might have understood. There were five of them, for five distinct colors. Purple, yellow, blue, green, and pink- all with sorted animal appendages. Amongst these colors, a strange flash of black with red would weave between them, cruel laughter following.

It was all they could comprehend, before scrambling away in fear for their own life. Within the battle, there were indeed five girls, each different heights, ages, colors, and personalities and animals. But an extra, was a boy. He wore black shredded clothes, punk styled and gothic with a spiked choker. Black jacket and dark grey cargo shorts with bare feet. He looked human, normal, but he wasn't. Far from it.

His red eyes would greatly agree with that. Though, they were a bit obscured by his black- slightly blue- short hair. His bangs would constantly get in his eyes whilst he battled, but no one noticed any delay. He was a monster, he was practically toying with the girls he battled, like they were nothing but toys soon to be broken.

This did not bode well with the girls, who heaved from exhaustion as they stood in a line, facing their adversary. This seemed to be a familiar situation, them squaring off with this strange boy. He never had any motives, just terrorized civilians nonstop until they arrived to save the day…thus ending in their untimely defeat.

Which usually resulted in them passing out from exhaustion and the dark haired boy disappearing without a trace. It was frustrating, aggravating, but they could do nothing to prevent it other than try their best to defend their city. That, and possibly find out the reason behind his ungodly attacks.

The pink girl with cat appendages of the five, who held herself always in the middle of their little formations and was usually the one barking out orders, seemed to be more sociable in battle then the others. She was always trying to talk to the boy, trying to get information, much like she was now.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

The boy merely grinned in response. It was kind of mortifying, seeing a boy strangely their size with long canines. But the girls held strong, each holding their own unique weapon in hand. Though, it would do little against the boy. They had even tried using all their attacks once, but only succeeded in amusing him. Heck, if he wanted to, he could take out all of Tokyo and they couldn't do anything to stop him.

But the boy was mysterious, because he only seemed interested in fighting them. Sometimes he'd talk, taunting them and laughing at their useless attempts, but he was mostly just…observing. Even as they stood, twenty yards apart, the five girls could feel his gaze traveling between each one of them, analyzing each of their conditions.

"Aw, is the fun over already?"

A vein popped on the pink girl's forehead.

"Just who are you?! Why do such terrible things and act like nothing's wrong?! What are your motives? Just who do you think you are?!"

The underlined frustration and exasperation in her voice, told of many battles previous to this one, thus proving these questions had caused many sleepless nights for the poor girls. The four other girls silently agreed, wishing for nothing more than these continuously brutal attacks to end…along with the humiliating defeats.

As always, the boy merely grinned his long fanged smile. And then, the smoke obscured the area. The battle continued in flashes, each girl getting knocked down with every minute that passed. Eventually, it was only the pink cat eared one who stood shakily on her two feet. The boy stood in front of her, smirking and crossing his arms. Then, he leaned in dangerously close, whispering into her ear-

"Isn't it obvious?"

He grabbed her shoulder, her eyes widening at the contact.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

A scream was heard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

At the same time, on the other side of Tokyo, class was in session. Middle school, to be exact, as one specific class comes to mind. In this classroom, nothing was any different or special or extra strange about it. It was normal, the teacher giving the lecture to students hurriedly taking notes. Nothing out of place…except for _her. _

She sat at the back, her white hair falling straight to her waist. She looked almost deathly pale, her cold blue eyes never leaving her paper as she continued to write. Her bangs fell off to the right side of her face a bit, the side that currently faced the window to block out any sun in her eyes. Beside her was her school bag (more of a satchel), a blue and white plaid pattern.

Basically, she stuck out like a snowman in mud.

Whenever she was called upon, her voice was monotone and serious. This, along with the intimidating and scary aura she seemed to give off, drove a lot of the other students away. She was fine with that though, being a lone wolf never bothered her. Sure it was boring, but it had to be a lot better than listening to someone talk on and on about stuff you could care less about.

_Besides, _the girl thought, _work is more important than friends. Who needs them anyway? Their annoying, they get in your way, and above all, lo-_

"HEY SNOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

The white haired girl jumped, eyes darting away from the lecture and out the window. Outside, there was a small ledge about two feet in width, before it dropped off into the courtyard below. Yet, in those two feet, sat a fox.

Scratch that- A _dancing _fox.

The girls eyes widened, only a fraction, before her icy blue eyes darted back over to the classroom. Some students were looking around, wary of the strange noises but not knowing where they were coming from. Outside, the fox continued to yell.

"SNOOOOW! YOU WOULD'NT BELIEVE WHAT I SAW TODAY! SNOOOOW!"

The girl bit her lip, before making a quick decision. Throwing open the window with a clang, she grabbed a hold of the fox, then threw it off the ledge. Not bothering the check if the critter was okay, she flung down the window again and took her seat, ready to take more notes.

Or would be, if the whole classroom hadn't just witnessed the spectacle.

The teacher sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Supplementary classes, Vanilla."

The classroom was still gawking at the white haired girl, who gave a small sigh, before replying monotonously, "Yes, sensei."

_I'm going to kill that runt._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Vanilla exhaled deeply as she walked through the entrance to one of Tokyo's many parks, this one having been named 'Sakura Falls' or something of the sorts. It wasn't as lively as usual, what with it being a Friday, so the only ones around were couples sitting quietly on benches and the occasional family enjoying the spring air.

Vanilla found it mildly amusing that there were no Sakura trees here, just normal one's and the occasional bush. Shoving those thoughts away, she turned sharply when she came to a crossroad, going into the foliage and off the road. After a few feet, she came to a small clearing in the trees where a few good sized rocks stood. Sitting on one, with his tail wagging excitedly, was the fox from earlier.

"Snow! You're late!"

"Well, someone had to go and get me supplementary classes." She glared at the red furred creature, who grinned sheepishly.

"Snow shouldn't have thrown me then! I had BIG news!" He waved his paws around for emphasis, but only succeeded in losing his balance and falling off the rock. Vanilla shook her head, placing her school satchel on the ground next to the rock as the fox got back to his feet.

"Whatever news it was, it could have waited till after school Sora."

"Aw, you always say that…" he pouted before beaming brightly, "Snow! I found a pretty rock! Looky looky!" He jumped around, sniffing as he did before finding the right spot, and began to dig. Once he was done, he pulled out a small object, a dark blue that gleamed in the sunlight.

Vanilla blinked. "That's a sapphire."

Sora tilted his head, "Sapphire?" He put the object on the rock, and the two stared at it for a moment before Vanilla sat down on another rock, stretching her arms as she did.

"It's too small to get money from."

"Aww…we could always keep it and grow it, right?"

She sighed before responding dryly, "That's plants, not jewels." Her gaze was momentarily casted to the sun, which by now was beginning its steady decent towards the horizon, "It's getting late, we better head back to the orphanage."

"No! One game of hide and seek! Please?" He pawed at her leg, widening his big chocolate eyes in an attempt to sway her. Vanilla was unimpressed.

"I'm still in my school uniform," She gestured to said attire, ironically black and white, "and I'm not going to spend the rest of my day playing-"

"TAG! Now count to ten!" Sora cheered, tapping her knee before darting off into the bushes. Vanilla's eyebrow twitched before she gathered up her satchel.

"Obaa-san's going to worry…" The pale girl grumbled, reluctantly following the eccentric fox's trail. It was easy to spot the deep paw prints the small creature made into the ground. "He stomps like bear."

After ten minutes of searching, Vanilla couldn't help but clench her fists in frustration. Sora was terrible at hiding. By now, she should have been able to find him twice, merely based on tracks and scent.

That was the strange thing with her; she never knew why she could talk to Sora. She didn't even know why she could smell the chili stand from two blocks away. She could even hear the baby crying on the other side of the park. She didn't feel like wondering where she got these weird abilities, rather, she just ignored them.

That was her motto- Ignore it, and hopefully it'll go away.

Too bad it never works on Sora.

"Where are you, you little twerp…" Vanilla pulled aside bushes, glaring at the empty hiding places. Ironic, how a few minutes ago she wished he'd leave her alone, now she was looking for him.

"SNOW! HELP! I'M TRAPPED! THEY HAVE ME CORNERED!"

The girl paused, listening as the voice came from the path to her right, and debated on whether to leave or look. Sighing, she turned and settled with the latter.

There he was, cowering under one of the many park benches, as two _maids _(Vanilla twitched and grumbled incoherent things about cosplayers and typical Otaku's) stared uncertainly at the creature. One was pink, the other green.

_Literally._

"This country is so messed up…" Vanilla grumbled, eye twitched at the pink haired maid and the braided glasses wearing green haired one. Though, she was sure she looked no different in her _white _uniform with _white _hair.

_Typical._

"Ichigo, what should we do? There isn't supposed to be any fox's around here…" The green one spoke, wringing her hands anxiously. The pink one looked pensive before nodding.

"It must be a pet."

"But…it has no collar."

The pink one flinched, "Uh, maybe it escaped the zoo? It looks like a baby…"

Vanilla cringed when Sora howled in anger at being called a 'baby', startling the two maids.

"Is it hurt?!"

"Ichigo, you shouldn't get close to it!"

"But, Lettuce, if it's a baby-"

"Hey." The two froze as the pale girl approached, looking flustered. Vanilla raised an eyebrow as Sora darted out from under the bench, hiding behind her legs. The two in front of her, looking to be a year older then herself, blinked curiously.

"Is he yours?"

"Yeah." Almost instinctively, Vanilla crossed her arms, "So?"

"Oh…" The green one fidgeted while the pink one waved her hand nervously, "S-sorry if we scared him, we were just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

The two in front of her turned paper white, before laughing obnoxiously. This only made the two look weirder from the pale girl's perspective.

"Hahaha, cats. Isn't that funny Lettuce?"

"He…eheh…um…yeah." After a nudge, she hastily added, "WHY it's so late! We should go, right Ichigo?"

"Right!"

"Whatever." The girl dismissed them with a backwards wave as she began to walk away, Sora practically clinging to her legs. She sent him a glare as they began to head home, ignoring the frenzied whispers behind them.

The fox managed to look both sheepish and terrified.

"Uh…mercy?"

He gave a yelp as his tail was stepped on, whining up at his owners impassive face. "What was that for?"

"Making me find you."

"But, Snow shouldn't-"

"WAAAAAIT!" Both froze and turned back where they came, the pink maid making a full sprint towards them, the green girl following slowly (though she looked just as baffled as they were). Once the maid stopped in front of them, panting, she pointed feebly at Vanilla's ankle.

"You've…got…mark…"

"…what?" The girl flushed under Vanilla's cold gaze, stuttering before loudly proclaiming, "IT'S ON YOUR ANKLE!"

Vanilla blinked. Then again. Then one more unnecessary time.

_These two…are freaks._

"Could you stop following me?" The bluntness of her voice startled the two maids, who gave each other confused glances. "I'd rather not get two Otaku stalkers."

They're faces turned crimson, the green one with embarrassment while the other was furious. "WE'RE NOT COSPLAYERS!"

"Riiiight." Sarcasm.

A vein popped on pink's forehead.

"Listen you, you have a-"

"Snow, what's for dinner tonight?" The duo were already walking away, Sora trotting by Vanilla who casually swung her satchel on her shoulder.

"I'm not making ramen."

"Awwww, Snow!"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Came an indignant yell behind them. Ignoring it, they continued through the park at a casual pace. It was when they were about to exit the park that Sora paused.

"Snow, what was Strawberry talking about? Something about your ankle…?"

Vanilla stopped as well, tilting her head in thought. They were weird, even for cosplayers. Though, that could be a cover up if they were trying to sell drugs.

"Or mug me…" The pale girl muttered, before shaking her head at Sora's confused look, "Doesn't matter. We won't see them again, though."

"Why's that?"

She made a brief gesture to the air, "It's Tokyo. You never see the same face twice."

"HEY YOU!"

Vanilla twitched, turning robotically while Sora hid behind her, whining about Strawberry's and Salad's. The cospayers were back, but three more with them. A tall purple one, a small yellow one, and a 'holier than thou' blue one. All were female, dressed in multicolored maid costumes.

The pink one from before stepped forward, looking both determined and angry, "You shouldn't walk away when someone's talking to you."

Too late. She was already on the side walk.

"Sora, walk faster. Don't make eye contact." She hissed to a confused fox. She barely got to the crosswalk when she was tackled from behind by a yellow blur.

"Pudding tackle attack!"

"WAH!"

"Good job Pudding!" Pink cheered as the yellow maid sat triumphantly on a flattened Vanilla. Sora was looking both excited and terrified, wheeling in circles in confusion.

"I'm sorry about Pudding." The green one apologized as the other four came close to the two. Pudding hoped off the pale girl, who quickly stood with a cold glare.

"Just what was that for?"

"We need to talk to you. There's something you need to know…" Pink began but was cut off by blue.

"You're a Mew. Welcome to the team. Come get your stuff." She crossed her arms and Vanilla imitated it. They both resembled human walls, being almost the same height and giving each other glares.

Sparks of electricity seemed to pass between the two.

"You're speaking nonsense."

"We're not, Na No Da! We're mews with marks!" The yellow one cheered, parting her bangs to show a strange golden mark on her forehead. Vanilla raised an eyebrow and was about to question why a child had a tattoo when the purple one finally spoke up, arms crossed and looking impassive as ever.

"Check your ankle."

Ah. The drug users line again.

Glancing down, Vanilla was momentarily stunned to find a white mark just about her sock, made of intricate spiky lines darting outwards in a similar fashion to a snow flake.

"Huh. Weird."

"It means you're a mew!" Pink exclaimed, almost proudly. Vanilla quirked an eyebrow.

"The Pokémon?"

"No." The green one corrected, "A _Mew Mew."_

"…Mew Two?"

They all sighed at once, the blue one grumbling, "You haven't watched the news recently, have you…?"

"Why?"

They all glanced at each other before pink one stood forward and pointed her hand into the air, as if to proclaim world peace, "We're here to protect Tokyo, it's personal crime fighting super hero's-"

All together they yelled.

"We're Tokyo Mew Mew!"

And then they struck a pose.

. . .

Vanilla pinched the bridge of her nose and withheld from sighing.

_They are, without a doubt, cosplayers._

* * *

**Some stuff the same, some stuff diferent. The pokemon thing i didn't want to add (because i'm not a fan) but i wondered why no one else has noticed that before...hmm...**

**I mean, I'm sure a lot of you were thinking the same thing when you first saw Tokyo Mew mew too. If not then...**

**Just Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Denial

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMM

**Okay, Im back! This chapter isn't much longer then the last, which i apologize for. It was hard to rephrase this the way i liked it, so if it seems a bit sketchy -bows- please forgive me! The origninal explained it better i guess. Vanilla's reactions...eh. they comfounded me. I found an easier way for her to react.**

**xD yes. I added the fact she hates the color Pink. I'm not sure if i'll include her twitch though. Thoughts?**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Denial

Vanilla was in trouble.

It was just a hunch, from looking at the _pink _café, to the _pink _interior, the _pink _tables, and the _pink _menu's. She pushed the one in front of her away with disgust.

She _hated _pink.

"Snow," Came an excited whisper from under her table, "Why does everything smell so good? I wanna bite."

She nudged her foot forward, satisfied when she heard a yelp. Other customers in this café were giving the pale girl strange looks, some for her blank look and gloomy aura, other's for the strange noises going on under her table.

Vanilla didn't care, she was used to it, and there was the fact she was _kidnapped. _Those five creepy maids had actually _kidnapped her!_

Isn't that illegal?!

Nether the less, they dropped her off at table six with a 'behave' and 'stay put till closing'. They were nice enough to give her a menu, though, even if the thing seemed more demonic then Satan himself. It's the thought that counts though.

They didn't even serve her.

"Why kidnap me then…" She muttered, crossed her arms with a frown. Sora wiggled uncomfortably under the small table, and Vanilla momentarily wondered why they brought the little fox with her. Sora could survive on his own, so why…?

Oh yeah. They think he's her pet.

"Customers!" The pink maid called, still holding a platter above her head, "The café will be closing in five minutes, so please eat quickly!"

Already customers were filing out of the doors of the café, and Vanilla made a move to join them. That is, until _he _sat at her table. Blonde hair, black shirt, faded jeans, and piercing sapphire eyes that seemed to say 'I'm better then you'. Vanilla glared.

She already hated him.

"I'm leaving." She announced coldly, Sora hopping out from under the cover of the table. She made a move to stand when the boy spoke up, not exactly looking at her but at the table.

"That's not possible."

Her face hardened, "Who says?"

He smirked, finally meeting her eyes, a clash of two blues, "Me. Shirogane Ryou. I own this café."

The girl snorted, crossing her arms, "Kidnapping your customers is illegal, I hope you know." At least, she hoped it was. Who knew with Japan nowadays? At the corner of her vision, she noticed the girls reluctantly being herded into the kitchen by some brunette with a pony tail.

"I'm aware." He replied coolly. Vanilla twitched and held back from exploding at the guy.

"So, Ryou…" She glanced at the café in distaste, "I see you like pink."

"It's a cover."

She almost smirked, "For what? A drug store?"

"No." He was starting to lose his patience by the twitch of his eyebrow and the way his finger was furiously tapping on the table, "I'm sure you're aware of Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"I've heard of them. Some crime fighting super group?"

"Exactly."

"What's that got to do with-"

"Your smart, aren't you? I'm sure you can figure it out by now." Ryou cut in, crossing his arms and giving her that 'better then you' look again. She twitched, but remained as emotionless as ever.

"All I see is a bunch of cosplayers."

He sighed, "I'll punish Ichigo for that later."

"The red one?" She ignored the irony and the cry of anger from the kitchen. She knew they were eavesdropping.

"Ya."

"Please do." The pale girl sent the kitchen doors a seething glare, "She's the one that organized the kidnapping."

"Aside from that." Ryou waved his hand dismissively, "Tokyo Mew Mew is made up of five genetically infused super heroes."

"Infused with what?"

"Endangered animal DNA."

There was a pregnant pause. "Experimentation, huh?"

Ryou actually smirked, "Far from it. We needed the Mews to protect Tokyo."

"Military?"

"No. Aliens."

Another pause, this one longer then the last.

"And why are you telling me this and not the government?" Vanilla asked dully. Ryou ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to tell you a story."

"Fun." Vanilla grumbled but Ryou ignored and suddenly began to go into detail about the past year, the creation of the Mew project, the fight with the Aliens, Deep Blue, and then their victory.

"If we've won…" Vanilla spoke slowly, still coming to terms with this information and trying to deem Ryou insane or not, "...why are you telling me this? Shouldn't this be hush, hush?"

Ryou had that infuriating smirk again, "Check your ankle."

"I have." Vanilla rebuked, "And what does that-…" She paused as past conversations rushed through her head, and a scowl formed on her face.

"So, you're saying I'm…?" She pointed at herself and Ryou nodded.

"Yup."

"And you want me to…?" She made a gesture to the kitchen. He nodded again.

"Yup."

"I refuse." She stood up to leave when something barreled into her leg, a loud screech making her wince.

"Don't leave, Na No Da! Pudding will be sad!" The yellow maid from before wailed, an irritable twitch coming from Vanilla.

"Let go."

"No!"

"Let. Go."

"No!"

Vanilla pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, forcefully ignoring Ryou's _dang _smirk. Sora hopped around them playfully, cheering.

"I don't appreciate being touched." The teen growled and Pudding reluctantly let go, looking on the verge of tears. The other four maids made their way out of the kitchen, the brunette following at a more cheerful pace.

"Hello." He greeted politely with a bow, to which vanilla inched away from, "You must be our newest member to the team."

"I didn't agree to this." She grumbled, pointedly ignoring Pudding's pouting face. The man didn't looked put off.

"I'm Akasaka Keiichiro. It's a pleasure to meet you…?" He held his hand out, but Vanilla refused to shake it.

"Vanilla."

"The Artic Fox," Ryou stood up, crossing his arms as the girl gave him a raised eyebrow, "It's why you can communicate with the one right there." He made a gesture to Sora.

Vanilla pondered this for a moment, but tensed, "If I really am a Mew…then why need me?"

The question made everyone blink.

"Shouldn't all the bad guys be dead or something?" She clarified, to which the Blue one stepped forward.

"Idiot. The Aliens aren't our enemies right now. The-"

"Mint." Ryou waved her off and the small girl fumed, "I'll explain."

Vanilla quirked an eyebrow as he continued where she left off, "After the Aliens fled, a new enemy came forth not even a month afterwards. We don't know his motives, where he came for, or what he's after, but we do know he's not in league with the Aliens."

"Just one?" Vanilla asked and Ryou nodded gravely, the other Mews in the room suddenly looking very gloomy.

"We've started calling him a Demon." Ichigo spoke solemnly, "And the Ghouls…"

"He injects animals with a strange syringe." The green one saved her friend from it looked like bad memory lane, giving her a worried look, "They turn into something…mean. We call them Ghouls."

"Uh huh…" Vanilla looked to the side, "So you need my help…?"

"To defeat him." The purple one nodded.

"We can't do it alone." Ryou tossed her a yellow pendant, which she caught without a flinch, "He defeats all five of them easily, and it takes half of them to defeat one ghoul."

"So, you think adding one more Mew will lessen the odds." Vanilla sighed, holding the pendant back out and everyone blinked at her in surprise.

"I'm not doing it."

"Hey!" Mint snapped, "You can't just do that! It's our job as Mews to save Tokyo."

"I'm not a Mew." Vanilla gave the fuming girl an impassive stare.

"It may be a bit much to handle, but it's a beneficial job in the end." The word 'job' made Vanilla freeze. Ryou noticed this and his smirk returned.

"You'll work here with the others as a front, and be paid. Sound good?" Vanilla glared at him but sighed, putting the yellow pendant in her pocket. At this, both Sora and Pudding cheered.

"I'm doing it for the job." She growled. Everyone chuckled, introductions were made, and work times were made. An hour after everything got settled (and Vanilla finally pried Pudding off her leg), the pale teen was walking out of the café both triumphant and defeated.

"A super hero, huh? Just my luck."

Sora snickered from beside her, "You got a job, Snow! Mama will be so proud!"

Vanilla's lips tugged upward and she put her hands into her pockets, school satchel slung over her shoulder, "Yeah, Obaa-san will probably throw a party when she finds out I got a job." The smile turned into a frown as her hand retracted the small yellow pendant with a red heart design on it.

Sora stared curiously at it, "What is that Snow?"

Vanilla shrugged, "I don't know. My workers I.D?"

"Ne,ne, can we play tag again?"

"No. It's almost nine, Sora. Obaa-san's probably worried sick."

The fox pouted, "Then what are we gonna do tomorrow?"

An odd, devious smile seemed to form on the girls lips, "What else Sora? We make the lives of my co-workers a living hell."

He blinked, "Why?"

"They irritate me."

"Oh…"

Vanilla pondered her new role as a Mew. She'll havta question Ryou later how she got Artic Fox DNA in her system, ask to not wear the atrocious maid costume, and maybe turn the café blue. Maybe she'll question his gender just for good measure.

The malicious smile returned.

"This should be interesting."

* * *

**I'm keeping the original chapter names. Even though it's a rewrite, some originality goes a long way. Might change a few senseless ones though.**

**Review if you liked it. If you liked the original better...re read the original then! xD**


	3. Chapter 3: Transformations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Ugh. Everyone keeps askin for LiD when I have other stories to update. What am I talkin about? I hardly ever update. well...nah, nevermind.**

**I'm lazy and i know it. :3**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Transformations

Vanilla woke up with a monster headache.

At first it was that annoying light-through-curtains-coincidently-hits-eyes. Then it was the orphans. And boy, were they bloody _loud._

"Break-fast! Break-fast!" Five hyperactive children chanted, smacking kitchen utensils onto the table to the beat. Sora chanted along, sounding like growls and squeaks to their ears. Vanilla remained stoic as she prepared eggs and bacon, even if she was wearing a pink apron with hearts.

_Pink._

She refrained from scowling.

"Oh dear," A heavily pregnant women rounded the corner into the kitchen, looking frantic, "I slept in! I'm so sorry, Vanilla, I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"

The adolescent kept her blank gaze on the pan she was in front of, "Obaa-san, it's Saturday, I don't have school. Also, I'm being paid to work, not for you to do it for me."

"I know! I'm sorry for causing trouble! Please forgive meeeee!"

"Mama is having a breakdown again!" One of the children cried from the table, followed by multiple cries of 'hide!' as they ducked under the table with Sora. Vanilla sighed.

"I got a job at a café," She ventured, changing the subject, "which means I'll only be working half time for now on. Of course, I'll expect an undercut in pay."

"A café?" The Matron eyed the girl curiously as she plucked the giggling children from under the table, "Is it safe?"

"Besides it being abnormally pink, it's okay." _I'm not going to tell her there's a possibility of fighting a demon, _"I'll work after hours if that's okay."

"Fine, fine," The women waved her off, patting Sora's head as she gave him a scrap of bacon, "It'll be lonely without you around. Please don't forget about your dear Obaa-san!"

The pale teen sighed exhaustedly at the elder women's cries for forgiveness and the children's chanting. It was the weekend and she had to deal with not only this, but the café in a few hours. Five crazy under the age of ten children that make it their ultimate goal to be as obnoxious as ever and a thirty five year old pregnant women with serious mood swings and emotional issues.

"SNOW! It's time to GOOOO!"

Oh yeah. Let's not forget about him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"No."

"You have to."

"_Hell _no."

"Be grateful it isn't pink and just change."

Vanilla and Ryou glared at each other, sparks of hate flying between them as Keiichiro watched on in amusement. A maid uniform sat on the nearby table of the café. Opening time would be in half an hour and all the mews were already getting changed.

"I'll deduct your pay."

"Fine." She moodily grabbed the uniform, the color being white with a black bow around the collar. She sent one last glare at a smug Ryou before slipping into the changing rooms. Putting on the lacy material irritated her skin slightly and the puffy apron gave a bloated feeling, but she nether the less put on the horrendous outfit.

She walked out with a scowl to be greeted by the blindingly bright smile of Ichigo.

"Welcome to the job, newbie! There's a lot of rules and stuff you need to know around here so-"

"What flavor?" Vanilla looked over Pudding's shoulder, staring curiously at an odd purple and blue cake sitting next to a dozen or so others on a table. Pudding grinned, Keiichiro smiling beside her.

"It's vanilla, but you can't tell, right?"

"Like Vanilla, Na No Da!" Pudding chimed, ignoring Ichigo's angry cry about being ignored again, "Vanilla is like vanilla! Pudding is like pudding!"

"Vanilla pudding." Zakuro mused, having joined Keiichiro's side. Mint snorted from beside her.

"That's funny."

Vanilla was not amused, "And Mint isn't?"

The blue maid was unperturbed, "It's not a bendable name."

"Um…mint pudding?" Lettuce joined the group, picking up one of the cakes, shrinking under Mint's glare. Vanilla looked smug whilst Pudding beamed.

"Vanilla lettuce!"

"That doesn't work, Pudding." Keiichiro chided, "There isn't any vanilla in lettuce."

Zakuro rolled her eyes when Mint snickered, Lettuce flushing crimson while Vanilla just looked irritated. "This game is stupid."

Ichigo finally joined in, her gaze focused on a cell phone in front of her and all earlier anger gone, "What is?"

The pale girl didn't miss a beat, "Every one of you."

They gaped.

Vanilla actually looked pleased with this reaction. Mint was the first to recover, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Just what I'd expect out of an idiot."

"Your insults leave much to be desired." Vanilla deadpanned.

"Now, now," Keiichiro waved his hands in a calming gesture between the two glaring girls, "No need to fight, we have to be a team, right?"

Vanilla raised an eyebrow at this and was about to respond with most likely another argument starting comment when a loud _screech _echoed off the walls of the café. The door was swung open and a red blur barreled through. The girl felt exhausted as a small miniature fox firmly implanted itself onto her leg, howling and whining.

As her co-workers were in a state of chaos over the fox's sudden arrival, Vanilla reached down to pluck Sora off her leg, lifting him up into her arms, "What do you want?"

He sniffed pathetically, "Snow left me at home."

"So?"

He wailed, making the fox girl cringe, "So mean, Snow! So coldhearted!"

Pudding replaced the fox's spot on her leg, looking as hyperactive as ever, "It's your pet fox! What's his name? What's his name?"

"He's really attached to you." Mint noted, not disguising her mirth at all at the sight of the fox almost wrapped around the other girl's neck. Lettuce and Ichigo immediately began to coo over the fox, much to Vanilla's aggravation and Sora's delight.

"His name is Sora. He's been my friend since a year ago. I tripped on his tail and he started shouting at me. Then he wouldn't stop following me."

"Around the time the aliens showed up." Zakuro nodded, and Mint practically sparkled with enthusiasm and started rambling about her 'idol'. Vanilla found herself once again ignoring her, something she noticed she's making a habit of these people. Then again, if she didn't, she'd probably be insane by now.

Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding continued to smother Sora, until a loud _crack _was heard. They froze and Sora gazed at them confusedly. Almost instantly, Ichigo was scrambling to the ground.

"Masha! Masha, are you okay?"

She picked up her fallen phone, a distinct _pop _coming as soon as she did. Vanilla blinked, slightly astonished at the sight of a _floating heart._

"One of Ryou's inventions," Keiichiro put in at her curious look, "He helps the mew's in their missions sometimes."

"A robot?" She guessed. He nodded, even as Ichigo was scolded by the others for being so inconsiderate to which she began to smother Masha in 'apology hugs'.

"He's very useful."

"He's _pink," _She said it like it was a disease, "why pink?"

"It goes with the cover, plus, it's easy to disguise him as a little girl's keychain."

She grumbled, deciding not to retort with anything at the moment. The attention, though, was immediately drawn to the kitchen doors as Ryou walked through.

"We won't be opening today, girls. There's been another attack."

They groaned.

"Ryou, it's pointless. We just can't beat him with the strength we have now." Ichigo reasoned but he remained unmoved.

"You have a new mew, remember? It should work out."

"Some help _she'll _be." Mint muttered and Vanilla almost wanted to agree with her. Almost. She still disliked her most of all them.

"Is it a demon attack?" She decided to ask the one closest to her, who happened to be Pudding (who was still attached to her leg). The child grinned.

"Yup! It's the demon!"

"I'm not looking forward to this…" Lettuce whimpered and Zakuro placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The girl looked grateful for the silent support.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine. Where is the attack?"

"The zoo, as usual."

Everyone groaned. Vanilla raised an eyebrow. _That's right…Lettuce mentioned how they use animals to make Ghouls…_

"Let's head out then." Lettuce muttered, reluctantly. Keiichiro looked concerned at the crestfallen girls, before smiling weakly.

"I'll make a cake for you when you come back. Is that okay?"

"_If _we come back." Mint grumbled, while Pudding almost tackled Keiichiro. Ryou frowned at Mint but otherwise said nothing.

"Alright girls." Ichigo opened the doors to the café, "Time to go to work."

Vanilla followed silently, mildly disgruntled over the fact they were still in uniform. The others didn't seem to notice the bewildered stares directed at the six cosplaying maids. The pale girl felt uncomfortable with all the attention.

_Let's just get this over with._

The zoo was probably about half a dozen blocks from the café (Vanilla would know, she counted). The girls seemed to slow their pace as they approached the gates, glancing at each other with something the pale girl couldn't identify. When they got under the gate though, it became clear there was a natural disaster of some sort. Everything seemed toppled over and destroyed, food stands in rubble and broken fences everywhere.

"It's too quiet." Mint muttered, glancing around anxiously as the girls investigated their surroundings. "Do you think they left?"

"Only one way to find out." Ichigo responded, pulling a familiar yellow egg pendant from her pocket, "Let's go girls!"

Simultaneously, they took out their pendants as well while Vanilla practically gawked at the strange ethereal glow that suddenly surrounded them.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"**METAMORPHESIS!"**

And then the glow disappeared. Instead of five maids, like Vanilla expected there to be, five extremely strange girls replaced them. Ichigo was now some black cat highbred in a pink outfit (ew) and Mint looked like some bluebird. Lettuce was green and more oceanic themed with strange tentacles on her head while Pudding was the equivalent to sunshine including a monkey tail and ears. Then there was Zakuro, in all her cool, dressed in violet with a pair of wolf ears and a tail to add to it.

Vanilla almost fainted from shock.

"Alright girls, let's go!" Ichigo called and they raced off, noticeably fast and more agile then before. The pale girl stared blankly after them, truly wondering how freaky the situation had become. But most of all, the fact that they weren't lying and they were all superhero's.

Including her.

Vanilla sighed.

"I guess that's fine and all, but why the dresses? Why?" After a moment of thinking, she added, "And who designed them?"

No response. Vanilla wondered idly why she was starting to talk to herself when a voice at her side startled her, "Snow? Aren't you gonna wear pretty outfits too?"

She was surprised to see Sora with her because she hadn't heard a peep from him since the café. Irritated, she nudged him with her foot and he squeaked.

"What are you doing, following me? It's dangerous here."

"Follow them, Snow!" Sora head butted her knee, making her frown, "Don't get left behind!"

"It doesn't matter." She muttered offhand, gazing at the destruction of the zoo, "I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"But-but-but, remember what Blondie said! He said, he said, that they need you to help or they can't beat the bad man!" He childishly whimpered at her, his blue eyes widening into high cuteness levels. Vanilla twitched.

"Listen, even though I'm a Mew, apparently, I don't want to-"

"Oh, a new Mew~!"

Everything froze.

Vanilla's breathing hitched and she tensed, eyes passively sliding over to the side of the path. A boy lay on the tarnished fence, smirking at her. He looked around fourteen year's old, typical bad boy with ripped jeans and jacket. He even had a studded collar around his neck. And then she noticed the pointed ears, the black tail swinging back and forth playfully, and the fangs in that smile.

Her eyes narrowed.

He snickered, "Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"No. Go to hell."

He mockingly put a hand to his chest, sitting up with a wounded expression, "Ouch. All the other Mews are cute and spunky. You're cold and heartless."

_Mew. Mew. Mew…he knows. Which means…_

"So you're this demon they keep talking about." Vanilla muttered, not questioning but simply stating the obvious fact. The demon's infuriating smirk seemed to grow.

"Took you awhile. And here I was thinking you might actually be a challenge." He sighed, "What a disappointment."

Even though the jab was weak, Vanilla felt her eyebrow twitch with irritation, "Whatever. Go back to the hole you crawled out of."

"Hm?" He hopped off the fence, leaning forward curiously like a child, "Not going to stop me?"

Vanilla snorted and crossed her arms, preparing to turn away from him, "I'm new, I'm not doing anything."

"Oh~ new Mew doesn't know how to transform!"

Vanilla ducked her head. Yeah. That was it. No one told her how to wield the yellow eggs and she certainly didn't think clothes would come out of it. She was as lost as she was when they first kidnapped her just yesterday.

The demon laughed, chin length dark hair falling into his glowing red eyes, "That's rich! I they think _you _can beat me? That's hilarious!"

Sora, who had been hiding behind Vanilla's legs up till now, hopped out in a fit of rage, "You meanie! Take that back you dunderhead and quit being…a Mad Man!"

The demon stared blankly at Sora, "And you've got a rat with you."

Vanilla also stared blankly at the raging fox, "Sora, pipe down."

He pouted, giving her watery eyes, "But-but-but-"

"No 'buts', let's find the others and leave this dump."

"Okay, but- AH!"

She turned, eyes narrowed to see the boy holding Sora up by his tail. He was standing on the fence, using what seemed to be the tips of his shoes. He was smirking again, even with Vanilla directing the mother of all glares his way.

"I don't think I can let you do that. You see, I've played with every Mew but you. I wonder…" his eyes flashed demonically, "How easily you'll break."

Vanilla gave no outward reaction, "Let him go."

He tilted his head, ignoring Sora's cries, "Nope. Sorry, gonna havta get him back yourself."

Her glare hardened, "Is that a challenge?"

"Sure. But you'll lose. I know you will. I bet you won't even lay a finger on me." He puffed his chest out arrogantly, looking down on her like she was nothing more than a bug.

Wordlessly, Vanilla took out the pendant in her pocket. The demon laughed, "Oh, new Mew wants to play~! This'll be fun!"

His hands turned a strange scaly black, the fingers turning into large talons. Even his fangs seemed longer, "But that changes nothing!"

Vanilla stared blankly, lifting the pendant up, "Just one thing."

"Yes?"

"Before I kick your ass and break your arm, what's your name?" she wasn't sure if demons had names or not. He laughed, like her insult was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Then he self-confidently jabbed a thumb to his chest.

"Takeru. What's yours?"

She held up her pendant, "I don't talk to losers."

He blinked, frowning and opening his mouth to question why when Vanilla's eyes widened. She felt it, a tug at her chest. Something bubbling up and threw the throat where it mouthed without control-

"MEW MEW VANILLA!"

Takeru gaped as a white light surrounded her, "W-what?" his shock was drowned out by Sora's cheers. In the midst of it all, they heard her voice, louder than the soft whisper her voice usually was.

"**METAMORPHESIS!"**

Everything went white.

* * *

**A little different from the original. It won't start changing till later on where a few elements have changed. That and I havn't updated KvsK since the jurassic era or CoD. And to my lovely reviewers-**

**hitachiintwinsfan989- Glad you like it! I was a bit worried it would be boring and stuff, but the original writing always makes me wanna hurl. My first time trying out third person fully. Thanks for sticking with me for so long!**

**Anonymous- LoL Cream was offended by your comment. But, yes, I hope she'll be included but I'm not so sure. If you've noticed, Vanilla's not on the soccer team anymore.**

**Thank you Guest, foxchick1, and (YOU. ARE. AMAZING.) for their reviews!**

**Weiver Esaelp!**


End file.
